


One Wild Ride

by FandomDarling



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: It's just an average night at the disco with the gals until you meet a handsome stranger with one hell of a mustache.





	1. At First Sight

It was just another average night at the Sound Machine. The girls and I were sipping our Martini's as a group of rowdy guys entered together hollering and laughing, clearly already buzzed.

"Those are the baseball players that Leeann told us about." Becky whispered, leaning close to my ear.

I rolled my eyes at the them, before I caught glimpse at one of them looking my way. He smirked as we locked eyes. I looked away quickly, waiting until I could no longer feel his gaze on me. I turned to look at him again. Taking in his dark hair, strong jawline and oh so tantalizing mustache. My eyes trailed down his body loving the shiny black shirt that was practically painted onto his torso, highlight every flex of his muscles he moved. He must have felt my gaze on him because he turned his back to mine, locking on me. I watched his gaze rake down my body. His eyes met mine, full of a heat that set my face on fire. I tucked my hair behind my ear and looked away.

"We're gonna go dance!" Becky yelled over the music, breaking my trance. I nodded,

"Do you know who that is. " I called back, picking up my drink and gesturing in the mans direction.

"That's Glen McReynolds." She said with a smirk, dancing place. I glanced at him quickly, watching his adam's apple bob as he laughed. I swallowed, thickly as I felt myself growing wet, for a split second regretting the decision not to wear panties.

"Do you wanna dance or not?" She asked, I shook my head no, sighing she danced off with the others. I took a deep breath and smoothed my skirt, trying to calm the lust that was running through my veins, looking up as the bartender approached.

"Tequila, for you. Compliments of the mustached gentlemen in the corner." He said, nodded towards the back corner where the man was residing with his gentlemen. He smiled as I looked in his direction and lifted his beer in cheers, I lifted mine in return and smiled. I downed the drink quickly, feeling it burn as it hit my stomach. I set the empty shot glass on the bar and leered in his direction. I twirled, my hair around my finger and bit my lip before making my way through the mass of gyrating bodies towards him. As I neared him I saw him shoo the others away. I felt them leer at me they passed. He smiled widely as I took a seat on his lap. He smiled, running a hand up my thigh. A chill raced up my spine at the touch of his calloused palm.

""Names McReynolds, what's yours." He asked, before sucking on my pulse point. I shivered as I breathed out my name.

"Y/N" My skin was on fire, pulse racing. I felt his finger climb higher on my thigh, sneaking up under my skirt. I flushed when I heard him groan as he met nothing but smooth skin.

"You're an naughty one aren't you." He said, voice thick with lust. He bit my earlobe as his finger slid between my legs. I gasped, grabbing his forearm as he neared my aching core.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He whispered, running his fingers through my folds. I moaned low in my throat.

"Tell me what you want, (y/n)." He growled in my ear, his mustache tickling as he spoke.

"Your mustache." I moaned, as a calloused finger pressed against my clit. I breathed out tickling his neck. He leaned in close, brushing a soft kiss under my ear.

"Yeah, you like it?" He whispered, as I nodded. I leaned back and nodded, running thumb across it.

"I wanna ride it." I said, voice husky as I watched the suggestion register across his face. His brow furrowed as he groaned a low "fuck" before leaning in a placing a searing kiss on my lips. My heart was racing as I grabbed that ridiculous shirt in my fists pulling him closer to me.

"Bathroom, 5 minutes." He murmured, pulling from my lips. I bit my lip and nodded as his hand slipped for my skirt. As he stood, I watched him, suck his finger into his mouth and wink as he turned on his heel and headed towards the bathroom. He gave me a grin as he pushed off the couch. I watched as he cut through the loving the sight of his ass swaying in too tight pants. I waited for what seemed like ages, eyes never leaving the clock for more than a few seconds. Finally, I pushed off the couch and hurried through the crowd.

I didn't even have time to knock before the door opened and McReynolds pulled me inside. The door slammed shut and I immediately found my back against. His eyes were dark with lust, a thin ring of the most beautiful green showing around the edge.

"You drive me fuckin' crazy." He murmured, before kissing me roughly. I felt his hands at my waist, pulling my shirt from skirt roughly, thick fingers nimbly unbuttoning the blouse, his calloused palms grasped my breasts messaging, I groaned into his mouth. Feeling him shove a thigh between my leg, pressing me harder against the door. I could feel his erection against my thigh and grinded against it slightly, drawing a deep throated moan from him and he bit down on my lip, squeezing my breasts a little harder. I shuddered under his touch so close to my first orgasm. I brought my hands from the back of his head down to his shirt.

"Fuck." I moaned, struggling to unbutton his shirt. He chuckled, darkly, his hands leaving my breasts. He stepped, back and I watched him with slid out his shirt with hooded eyes. I drank in every inch of his toned torso, mouth watering at the sight. He smirked at me, before stepping into my space again and bringing his hot mouth to breasts as his hands made their way up my skirt, pushing it up around my waist as he kissed down my chest, tongue dipping into my navel causing my breath to hitch in my throat. He placed a kiss at the junction at my thigh and center, looking up and shooting another wink at me before diving into my soaking wet folds. I moaned loudly one hand fisted in his hair at the back of his head the other I slapped over my mouth. I felt him smirk against me, tongue darting out into my opening as I shuddered, feeling the thick finger return and one press into me gently as the same time as he sucked hard on my clit. A muffled scream, leaving my mouth as I cum, shaking. He pulled back and licked his lips, mustache shining with my release.

"You taste fuckin' amazing, sweetheart." He said, with a toothy grin. I grabbed his chin, pulling him up and into a hard kiss, licking into his mouth and tasting myself. I moaned at the taste. He smiled into the kiss, as my hands found his belt. My fingers fumbling with it, shaking with need.

"I need..." I sighed in frustration

"What do you need, Baby?" He asked, his hands joining mine, helping me to finally get his belt undone. I made quick work of his pants tugging them down. I gasped at the outline of his thick cock straining in his white briefs.

"I need to you to fuck me." I groaned, snapping the elastic of his briefs before slipping my hand inside and taking his length in my hand. He groaned at the contact, grabbing my wrist and sending me a black stare.

"If you keep doing that, I won't be able to." He murmured, removing my hand from his briefs and pressing me against the door once again. This time I heard the unpleased grumbles of other patrons.

"McReynolds." I sighed, as he pressed another kiss to my neck lining himself up and sinking into me.

"Fuck, Baby. Such a good pussy." He muttered, hands gripping my ass tightly and lifting. I wrapped my lips around his waist changing the angle.

"I'm so close. Please..." I muttered, head thrown back. At my words, his thrusts picked up the sound our skin against each other echoing off the stalls.

"I know, so am I." He groaned, as I leaned in and licked a thick stripe up his neck, tasting his sweat. His hand snaked down to rub my clit, I moaned loudly and tugged at his hair.

"I'm cum-" I gasped, before my orgasm hit me like a Mac-truck, my walls fluttering around him. He gave one, two more thrusts before roaring out his orgasm with my name on his lips. I wilted against him, his strong arms holding tightly. He kissed my sweaty forehead before letting me down.

I pulled my skirt down and tied my shirt under my bust quickly as he redressed, not bothering to button his shirt. I smirked up at him , grabbing his shirt and pulled him back in for another kiss.

"That was fantastic." I whispered, as someone banged on the door, shouting. He ignored the shouts and looked down at me.

"It was and I was wondering if you wanna continue back at my place?" He asked, sliding a hand into my hair. I felt my blood run hot again and smiled up at him, rubbing his already half-hard cock through his pants.

"Definitely." I replied, headed towards the door. He smacked my ass as he threw open the door and strutted out, I followed face red as a tomatoes as I grabbed his hand and ran from the disco. I had feeling this is night was gonna be one wild ride.


	2. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a smutty drabble about Glen McReynolds who is turning out to be the bane of my existence.

After that night at the Sound Machine, Glen McReynolds, became a bad habit I couldn't break. I was sure that he didn't truly care for me but I had resigned myself to that fact. Somehow the amazing sex would have to do, even though every time we came together I felt myself give another little piece of myself. 

Although I was aware that he would tire of me soon enough, it didn't stop me from going back again and again. Every time we parted, I prepared myself for it be the last time, begged myself not to fall for that smirk and those beautiful eyes. I'd leave determined not to fall into his arms again.

But somehow the next time I'd see him, he'd flash me a dazzling smile and I'd suddenly find myself in the bathroom or perched on the sink, my shorts around my ankles and his head between my legs as I moaned. Writhing against his mustache, I'd feel his thick calloused fingers pumping restlessly, curling at just the right angle. Making me come with a scream, muffled by one of his big hands. 

He'd remove his head, shooting me a wink and his sucked his fingers clean. Sure enough, I'd drop to my knees and pull his thick cock from his pants, my mouth watering at the weight of it in my hand. Smirking up at him, I'd lick a thick stripe up the vein that throbbing on the underside of his cock, feeling a twinge of pride as he let a deep groan rumble from his chest. He'd curl his fingers into my hair, thrusting shallowly into my mouth and moaning,

"Fuck your mouth, (y/n)" giving a particularly sharp thrust that would bring tears to my eyes. As always before, he came he'd pull from mouth and lift me roughly from my knees, kissing me hard, as he set me back on the counter and pushing into me slowly. His gaze would lock on mine, filled with an intense heat that was like staring into the sun, as he gripped my hips so hard that I was sure to have bruises to match the blush of stubble burn across my thighs.  His hips would stutter as he neared his orgasm and that's when one hand would slip from my hip to clit, pressing it and hitting that beautiful spot inside of me, sending me over the edge, his name on my lips. 

He'd give one, two more hard thrusts before coming inside me as my walls continued to flutter around him. He'd groan once more as he slip from me and watch as his cum would leak out of me, eye gleaming with a twisted sort of pride. He'd kiss me deeply as I cleaned up, before slapping my ass and murmuring, "Good game" as he left the bathroom to a chorus of cheers and high fives from his teammates. My face would flush, even though they all knew I'd be back within the week and I'd leave blushing. Cursing myself, until he'd make eye contact and smile, eyes twinkling. I'd melt once more and smile back shyly, showing myself out suddenly looking forward to my next relapse. 

 


	3. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McReynolds is actually sweet

Glen McReynolds was good at two things. Baseball and Sex.

You have to admit that you were surprised when one night while lying in his bed basking in the afterglow of amazing sex that he turned to you and invited you to his baseball game.

                “You know, you should come to my game Tomorrow. You know if you want.” He said, turning to look at me, his arms folded under his head. I looked at him, taking in the sight his toned chest, spattered with dark hair and smiled.

“Tomorrow. I think I can do that.” I said, rolling over and kissing his chest. He smirked, slipping a hand from behind his head and lifting my chin, before giving me a soft kiss that shocked me to my core.

                “I’ll see you there.” He said, rolling over the back to his side of the bed. Sliding from the covers I began picking up my clothes.

                “You’re not staying?” He said, looking over his shoulder. I froze in my spot, heart pounding.

“I never have.” I replied, biting my lip. He rolled back over to me and patted the water bed next to him.

                “It’s late. Stay.” He said, looking at me. I looked at him and that ridiculous mustache that I somehow couldn’t help but love.

“I’ll stay. Move over, McReynolds.” I said, crawling back into the bed next to him. He smirked at me, before rolling onto his side. I lay there wondering what this meant for us until I heard snores from McReynolds side of the bed. I smiled, closing my eyes.

~~~~

When I woke up the next day McReynolds was gone. So I gathered my things and went to explore the house only to find it empty. On the fridge there was note with location and times of the game. I smiled, taking it with me as I left.

I arrived at the field 15 minutes before the game started. As I neared the fence, I searched the field for McReynolds, spotting him warming up, I leaned against the fence, watching his muscles flex as he practiced his swing. He caught sight of me and stopped, resting the bat on his shoulder as he jogged over to me. 

         "You made it." He said with a wide smile, bringing a butterflies to my stomach. 

"wouldn't miss it." I replied, smiling back at him, leaning so that my chin could rest on my arms that were folded on the fence.

         "Yeah?" He asked, with a smirk leaning down towards me. 

"And miss seeing you in baseball pants." I teased, biting my lip.

         "You like what you see?" He asked, eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips and back again. 

"Hell yeah." I murmured, looking at his full lips and precisely groomed mustache.

          "McReynolds!" The coach bellowed. "Get your ass back on the field!" He yelled, arms waving madly.

"Go!" I chuckled, pushing on his chest. He laughed before he pulled me in for a short kiss.

         "Gonna score a home run for you babe." He said, winking at me as he ran back to the field. I watched him, confusion swirling in my chest. I shrugged it off and I took a seat by Jake's girl, cheering with her as the game began. Our team took an early lead but come the 6th inning we managed down by 2 runs. The bases were loaded as McReynolds took the plate, he stretched getting in the position. A hush fell over the crowd as I held my breath watching the pitcher throw a searing curveball.  

          "Strike 1" The umpire called, as the crowd groaned. I watched Glen kick his cleat into the dirt , twisting as he squared up. Another curveball.

          "Strike 2" The ump called again. This time the crowd booed. I swallowed hard as I saw Glen tense, taking a step back and taking a few practice swings before stepping back to the plate. On an impulse, I stood, cupping my mouth with my hands, 

"You can do it, Baby" I shouted, watching him find me the crowd. He smiled at me and then turned his attention back to the pitcher, jaw set with determination. I held my breath, biting my lip as the pitcher wound up and threw a perfect fast ball. I felt my heart skip as he swung, bat connecting with the ball with a resonanting crack, the ball soaring out and over the outfielders. The crowd erupted with cheers as the umpire called, "Home Run." McReynolds took his lap around the bases with flare. I cheered wildly, as he rounded home shooting me another wink. The game quickly finished, resulting in a victory for our team. I stood by the fence as the team celebrating, breaking away from the team, Glen jogged over to me, lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Congratulations." I whispered, pulling away from his kiss. "

             "Couldn't have done it without you." he said, smiling down at me softly. I felt my breath hitch in the moment. 

              "McReynolds! We're gonna celebrate you coming?" Jake, asked breaking the moment. I untangled myself from McReynolds and blushed. 

              "I'll catch up." he said, laying an arm around my shoulders. The guys slapped him on the back, a few of the team mates sent me winks. When I looked up  at McReynolds he was looking down at me with that all to familiar glint in his eyes. I smiled, grabbing him by his jersey and pulling him down into a hard kiss. He chuckled into the kiss picking up, so I could wrap my legs around him. He kissed, my neck drawing a groan from me. 

"My car is in the lot." I said, breathing heavily. He set me down with another kiss, I pushed him away before grabbing his hand and leading him to my car. I glanced around the mostly vacant lot and pulled my keys from my pocket. As I fumbled with my keys, he kissed my neck sending chills down my spine. 

"Stop it." I whined, stomping my foot. 

             "Come on, baby. Don't be like that." he purred in my ear as his hand engulfed mine and helped me unlock my car. 

"God, you get me so hot." I murmured, pulling him into the back seat.

              "Trust me the feeling is mutual." He chuckled, as I pulled him from his uniform. He groaned, as I pumped his cock a few times before let go and shimmied out of my shorts. I glanced up at him, melting under his heated gaze. 

              "I never get tired of seeing you like this, pliant and ready for me." He murmured, pressing the pads of his fingers against my clit, tearing a gasp from me as he ran his fingers through my folds.

              "You're always so wet for me, Baby. Has anyone else ever got you this wet, Baby?" He asked, leaning down to kiss me.

"Only you, Glen." I whispered, as he pulled away I ran a thumb over his lips.

              "You called me Glen." He murmured, eyes softening. I slid my hands into his hair and nodded.

"I did, Baby, but don't get distracted. You haven't even fucked me yet." I said, nipping at his bottom lip. The heat in his eyes returned as he growled.

              "You have no idea what you do to me." He grunted, entering me with one firm thrust. I clung to his shoulders , nails leaving little crescent marks on his skin. I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach as I neared my climax as he grunted and moved over me.

"I'm gonna cum." I gasped, after a particularly hard thrust.

             "Go ahead, let go. I got you baby." He muttered, brushing the hair from my eyes. He lifted my hips, creating a new angle that allowed me to burst. I shuddered, around him, my head thrown back, mouth open in a silent scream. He followed me over the edge a minute later, collapsing on me as he twitched inside me. He pressed kisses to my sweaty neck as we lay there in sweaty mess of limbs. 

"Glen." I whispered, running my fingers down his skin. 

              "Yeah (y/n)?" He murmured, against his neck. 

"You're crushing me." I muttered, smiling at him. He chuckled, lifting himself off of me. We began to fix ourselves and then he looked up at me. 

             "You coming to the celebration?" He asked, quietly.

"I wasn't going to." I answered, buttoning my shorts.

             "Come with me." He replied, buttoning his uniform top. I felt happy as I looked at him. 

"Okay." I said, climbing the front seat. He followed me into the front, turning on the radio as we pulled out of the lot and heading to the bar. 

 


	4. Baby, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different then the others. There will still be smut, but more story is introduced so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy!

"Shit, Shit, Shit" I murmured, staring at the pregnancy test that lay in the sink. It had been nearly almost three weeks since the last time, I'd seen Glen, and my period was exactly two days late. I chewed at my lip as I tossed the test into the trash. 

                 "Babe, you ready?" Glen asked, pounding a fist on the bathroom door. I quickly flushed the toilet and washed my hands.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I murmured, opening the door to find Glen in his Halloween costume. He looked amazing in his Yankee's costume that he was sporting as Joe DiMaggio. McReynolds was born to wear a baseball uniform, I thought to myself as I looked him over taking a moment to appreciate the way the pants of his uniform hugged his thighs and ass perfectly. 

                  "Damn, Baby, you look good." He growled, eyes raking over me in my Marilyn Monroe costume. 

"You like?" I asked, winking at him. He nodded, growling again as he pulled me close to him and pressed his face into my neck. 

                  "If we weren't already late, I'd fuck on the counter." He groaned, nipping at the soft spot on my neck. I sighed, leaning into him.

"Babe we gotta go." I muttered, pulling away from him reluctantly. He groaned, as I smirked at him.

"Come on." I said, grabbing his sleeve and pulling out of the house. 

~~~

When we arrived at the theatre house the party was in full swing. Music filtered out of the windows and the lawn pulsating with a great mass of drunken college students. 

                   "I'm gonna go find us some drinks." McReynolds yelled over the music. I nodded, feeling my stomach drop at the mention of alcohol. I continued my way through the crowd, looking for Beverly as I went. AS I weaved my way through, I finally found her dressed as Janis Joplin dancing with Jake who was dressed as Angus Young, in his signature schoolboy outfit. She caught my eye and smiled, I gave her a faint on in return. She murmured something to Jake before pushing her way to me. 

                   "What's up?" She hollered so I could hear her over the thumping baseline. 

"Can I talk to you somewhere?" I hollered back. She nodded and grabbed my wrist, dragging me to a small, quiet clearing behind the house. 

                  "OK, what's going on?" She asked, crossing her arms. I swallowed thickly.

"I think I'm pregnant." I murmured, picking at my fingernails. She gasped a little,

                   "Are you sure?" She asked, gently.

"I took a test if that's what you're asking." I responded, shivering slightly in the cool of the night.

                  "So I'm guessing you haven't told Glen yet?" She asked, lips tight. I shook my head. 

"I don't know how to. This wasn't supposed to happen. We don't have a real relationship....We just like to fuck sometimes." I muttered, bitterly. She frowned at me.

                   "First of all, sometime? try all the time. Second of all, don't even try to tell me that you don't have feelings for that man, I've seen the way you look at him." she said, quirking an eyebrow at me her lips set in a smirk. I blushed, hotly. 

"I don't know how to tell him, Bev. Besides you know McReynolds, he's not a relationship man. There's no way that he's gonna keep me around after this." I said, shifting between my feet, tears welling in my eyes. 

                  "You have to tell him." She responded, giving my arms a squeeze. 

"I know. I'm just not ready to lose him yet." I croaked, swiping at the tears that were now falling freely. 

                   "You really feel for him didn't you?" She asked,  frown softening. I nodded,

"I feel so stupid, Bev, I knew better than to fall for him, I knew his track record. I knew that I was just another notch in his belt but it felt like more....it- it felt like" I paused, choking on the words. 

                   "It felt like what?" She asked, rubbing my back. 

"it felt like love." I whispered, eyes stinging as the tears rolled wet and heavy down my cheeks. She smiled gently.

                   "It's ok, sweetie. Talk to him, who knows he might surprise you." She said with a encouraging smile. I sniffled, squinting at her.

"What do you know, Bev?" I asked, wiping my tears once more. She zipped her lips. 

"Bev, spill it." I said, nudging her with my elbow. She sighed,

                     "Fine, I'll tell you but all I know is that Jake said that Glen gets very upset if anyone says anything bad about you. Like last week, he punched Roper for saying he wanted a turn with you." She blurted, hands on her hip. I felt a mixture of emotions wash over me. 

"Really?" I asked, slightly disbelieving. 

                    "He defended your honor, so I think that you might mean more to him than you think." She said, with a smirk. I felt a giggle bubble from my throat. 

"Thanks, Bev." I said, dropping a kiss on her cheek before hurrying off to find Glen. I pushed my way into the house, finding McReynolds next to the keg in the kitchen. 

                     "There you are, babe!" He said, smiling cracking on his face. 

"Here I am." I replied, feeling a flutter in my stomach.

                      "Here have a drink." He said, pressing a red plastic cup my way. I shook my head. 

"No thanks."  I replied, looking at me feet. 

                      "Come on, (y/n)! It's not like you're fucking pregnant. Have a drink." He chuckled. I felt my face fall as I looked up at him, before turning on a heel and storming from the kitchen. 

                     "(y/n)! (y/n)! What did I do? Was it something I said?" he yelled, pushing through the crowd after me. I felt the tears building again as I struggle to get back to my car.

                      "(Y/n)!" I heard again, closer this time and suddenly I felt a big hand on my arm, spinning around.

                       "What's your problem?" He shouted, face set in a scowl.

"My problem is that I'm in love with an asshole!" I shouted back, turning back towards the parking lot. He stuttered, then jogged in front of me.

                       "Wait, (y/n), wait." He said, grabbing my shoulders.

                        "You love me?" He asked, eyes softening.

"Yeah and I'm beginning to regret it."  I spat back.

                        "Please tell me what I did?" he asked, I tried to push past him once more, but his grip remained firm.

                         "Babe, please." He begged, lifting my chin so I would meet his eyes. 

"It's what you said in the house. It just struck a nerve." I murmured, eyes falling from his to his lips as I fiddled with the buttons on his jersey. 

                        "What are you talking about---- Oh." He muttered, softly realization clear on his face. 

                        "Are you pregnant?" He asked, lifting my chin once again. I nodded, feeling tears enter my eyes for the third time tonight.

"I think so." I whispered, lip quivering as I replied. He stepped away turning to rub a hand through his hair, after he through a his baseball hat on the ground. 

"I know that this is the end of whatever we have, Glen, so don't worry about it. I'll be fine, I'll figure something out." I replied, scuffing my heeled foot through the dirt. He turned to me. 

                      "That's the thing, (y/n), I don't want whatever we have to be over." He said, eyes locked on the ground. I felt my breath hitch. 

"Really?" I asked, feeling my heart melt a bit when he looked up at me with his big green eyes and nodded. 

                       "I'm definitely not ready to be a dad." He said, stepping closer to me. 

"I'm not ready to be a mom. Someday, but not now." I murmured, looking up at him.

                      "There are options and we can discuss them later." He said, smiling down at me.

"Of course. Now tell me why you don't want what we have to end." I said, a small smile sneaking onto my lips. He shook his head. 

                        "I don't want it to end because you are fucking incredible. You're the only girl that I've met that puts on up with attitude and gives it back, the only one that supports me in things besides baseball. You're just too damn good for me, (y/n), and I'd be stupid to throw that away." he muttered, face turning red. I smiled, widely reaching out to grab his uniform to pull him into a kiss. His big arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly as his lips moved against mine. When he pulled away, I couldn't help but rest my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat proudly. 

"You know Glen, I'm lucky too. You're funny and sweet, when you wanna be. You defend my honor and the sex-the sex is the best that I've ever had. So don't sell yourself short because  I'm with the great All-American Baseball star and I'm proud of you." I muttered, feeling content. He chuckled, kissing my head. 

                         "Who told you about me defended your honor?" He asked, stepping back from me. I smiled

"Beverly, Jake told her. Thank you, by the way. " I said, slipping my hand in his. He dipped his head down as he kicked the dirt. 

                       "You're welcome, babe." He muttered, looking up at me through his lashes. I leaned in a placed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Now what do you say we go home and fuck me on the counter?" I whispered biting my lip as a groan left his lips. 

                        "I think that's a great idea." He responded, tugging me towards the car. 

~~~

As soon as we pulled into the driveway, McReynolds hands were on me, lighting my skin up like the forth of July. I kissed him, leaning over the console and fisting my hands in his uniform top as our lips danced together. I pulled away breathless, looking at him with his hat askew on top if his thick mop of black hair. I pushed open my door, climbing out as quickly as I could. McReynolds followed suit, meeting in front of my car and dragging me towards the house. We stumbled into the living room, McReynolds kicked the door closed as I fumbled with the belt of his pants. When it finally unbuckled, I slipped my hand into his pants to cup him, drawing a groan from his lips. 

                      "Babe, don't tease." He growled, grabbing my wrist. I smirked as I bit his lip. 

"What are you gonna do about, McReynolds?" I asked, twisting my wrist just the way he liked it as I stroked him. He growled, pulling my hand from his pants and lifting up, I wrapped my legs around his waist, grinding my hips against his as he walked us into the kitchen. I moaned as he bit my neck, sucking  a hickey onto my skin. I swiveled my hips again.

"Do something, McReynolds." I groaned, feeling myself aching underneath him. He smirked into my neck, pushing my dress up around my hips and shoving his pants down just enough to take himself from them. 

                      "I'm gonna make you feel so good, (y/n)." He whispered, kissing me gently before thrusting into me in one smooth motion. I groaned, as I felt his pelvis hit mine. 

"Move, Glen." I gritted through my clenched teeth, pleasure already coursing through my limbs. He snapped his hips, setting  a bruising pace. I moaned when he hit the spot inside of me just right, sending me crashing into my orgasm, my vision going white with pleasure as he continued to thrust through my orgasm. He groaned, feeling my walls flutter around him as I continued to spasm in pleasure. My vision returned and I watched him through hazy eyes as he neared his own orgasm.

"Come on, Glen. Come in my pussy. Fill me up." I whispered, in his ear feeling his thrust begin to stutter finally he came with a groan, panting against my neck as he grew soft inside of me. 

                  "Wow that was-" He sighed, kissing me sloppily. 

"That was great." I replied, cupping his face in my hands. 

"I love you, Glen." I whispered, searching his face. He smiled, hands finding my chin. 

                   "I love you too." He replied, kissing my cheek before lifting me from the counter and carrying me upstairs to his room. 

~~~

I woke with a start, the all to familiar feeling of cramps, tearing through my abdomen. I pulled myself from Glen's arms, as I rolled from bed and padded to the nearest bathroom. A rush of relief washed over me when I realized I had started my period. I quickly took care of everything before running back into the room and tackling Glen, causing the waterbed to slosh beneath us. 

                    "What the fuck, (y/n)?" He groaned, his voice coarse with sleep. I slapped his chest excitedly. 

"Guess what?" I asked, bouncing slightly. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked at me.

                     "What?" He asked, hair sticking up in every direction.

"I started my period." I said, excitedly. His eyes grew wide, a smile breaking on his face. 

                      "That means you're not-" He muttered.

"I'm not pregnant!" I squealed, tackling him with a kiss. His arms wrapped around me as we kissed lazily in the early morning light. 

                      "This calls for celebratory sex." He murmured, nibbling at my neck. 

"But my period..." I groaned, as his sucked on the hickey he left earlier. 

                       "A little period sex never hurt anybody." He said, with an evil wink. I felt myself melt a little as I tackled him with another kiss as I thought,  _"Things might just work out for us."_  

 

 


End file.
